Mermaid
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Mick finds Joy in the waters and discovers she's a mermaid. Watch as they slowly fall in love, no matter which race says. (Originally a one-shot) Mick/Joy Incomplete


**People say I'm crazy for shipping Moy.**

**Let me explain to you why I ship Moy:**

**Joy thought she loved another who fell in love with another girl and she became just a bit broken. She was mean but I know she regrets it. And Mick, he feels as if he has been cheated on because Mara fell in love with Jerome and never officially broke up with him. He's angry and hurt, he needs someone to help balance his emotions out and he thought Mara would help; now he feels all bad again. I can see a couple out of them. The Angry and The Broken. Both hurt from love.**

**C'mon, tell me you don't see them together.**

**Now why do I ship them so hard but I don't show it?**

**Mick and Joy aren't exactly my OTP (Peddie takes it) but I love them so much it hurts. It hurts a lot since Bobby is leaving. Leaves my poor Joy alone!**

**Joy and Mick is a canon couple in my opinion. It's going to happen one day. **

**Anyways enough with all this rubbish and get on with my Moy story. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beauty in the Water,_

_Angel on the beach,_

_Ocean's daughter,_

_I thought love was out of reach..._

* * *

**_It was summer of 2012, when he first met her in Australia at night all alone at the beach._**

Mick lied under the tall palm trees trying to clear his mind.

He had moved to Australia with his dad on a scholarship to a fancy Sports School. He had almost gotten expelled for getting a fight with his teammate after being accused of having an affair with his girlfriend for a great time period when he was at the school. He was grounded for about 4 months so which meant he would have to wait another year until he'd be able to qualify to go to District Competitions.

He felt so stressed over the last few months he had stayed in Australia. He had three different roommates in the past 2 months and struggled to keep his grades up. He felt as if he didn't belong where he was.

A splash from the water brought him out of his troubled thoughts. He shot up and looked out into large Blue Ocean. He caught sight of something shimmering white before it splashed back into the water.

As the curious 13-year-old he was, he didn't give a second thought about jumping into water and chasing after the mystery.

The shimmering white flashed out of his sights just as he jumped in. He knew it wasn't human. His curiosity took over; he started swimming towards the unknown creature.

He felt his lungs burning. He let out a bubble from his mouth and swam up to the top. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh my fins." A voice said. Mick turned around to find a girl about his age, staring right back at him in awe.

"Who-"The girl went back underwater. Mick went after and almost choked on water.

She had a tail.

The white shimmering light he had seen came from her fins. She had a beautiful snow white tail with a matching scaly top. She turned around, her eyes wide with fear and shock. Mick took his time to notice her bright yellow eyes and chocolate brown hair. He was mesmerized by her beauty.

Mick felt his lungs and body burn once again. He quickly rose to the top and coughed. The girl slowly made her way up, staring at Mick. Her yellow eyes were set firm on him and made him uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" she finally spoke up. Her British accent came so clearly, so lovely like chimes in the wind. Mick felt his cheeks growing hot.

"You're a mermaid." He said.

"Don't tell anybody." She hissed. Mick nodded, her hissing hadn't fazed him like she wanted it too. She flicked her tail again to keep herself up.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" she asked softly.

"Why would I be?" Mick asked.

"I've fins, yellow eyes-"

"So?" Mick asked, almost with a laugh.

"Oh you think it's funny that I'm a mermaid?" she said, her yellow eyes staring right into his.

"Oh no!" Mick said. She swam a few inches away from him.

"Then…what is it?" she asked.

"My older sister tells me a lot about mythology, yes they sound scary but that's why their called "myths". I don't mermaids would really eat sailors…would they?"

"No…of course not. We're not cannibals, we eat animals." She said. She pointed to her yellow glowing eyes.

"If we ate humans then our eyes would be as red as blood." She stated. Mick nodded.

"I'm Joy." She said quietly.

"I'm Mick." He replied with a smile.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Joy asked.

"I moved here. My dad thought my scholarship to the Sports School would look good on college forums. Plus he wants me to be a pro football player." Mick explained.

"I've heard all about that." Joy said looking onto the land. "My people don't take kindly to non-merfolk." Joy said.

"Then…why are you talking to me?" Mick asked.

"You're on my hunting turf." Joy said sternly. Mick nodded.

"Mick!" another voice yelled.

"Who's that?" Joy asked. Mick's eyes widened.

"That's my dad! He'll kill you if he finds you!" Mick exclaimed in a whisper.

"What?" Joy asked.

"Go, now!" Mick said.

"When will I be able to see you again?" Joy asked.

"Meet me at the docks at exactly half past 2." Mick said. Joy nodded with dear written all over her face. She had never been to the docks before, it was full of fishermen with nets and hooks just waiting to grab a hold of her.

"Go now!" Mick told her. Joy did as she was told and dove back into the water. She flicked her tail and she took off at full speed.

"Mick, you know, no sneaking out! You're grounded." His father said firmly.

"But I'm already grounded for two-"

"Don't make it four! You will stay at home and practice, with no distractions and not arguments!" His father yelled. Mick stayed silent and followed his father back to the house.

Mick turned back to the ocean and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and ran after his dad.

* * *

**So I was originally going to make this a One-shot, but due to the length of the one-shot I have to split it up. So I don't know how long this will go on for, but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**MAY SIBUNA BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOOOOODDDDBBBYYYEEE!**


End file.
